A Siriusly Insane Year At Hogwarts
by siriuslyremus
Summary: The Marauders return to school for their 5th year at Hogwarts, and are just as crazy, if not more, than ever!read and review please :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well, here's another attempt at a story...I wrote it a long time ago and fixed it up a bit today. it's supposed to be a humorish story, so, i'm hoping you'll find it funny, hehe. Read it and let me know what you think!!! This takes place during the Marauder era just so you know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, except for 6 books, 4 movies, 2 other books, and various Harry Potter memorabilia. So don't think its my invention! just the plot is.**

_September 1, 5th year at Hogwarts._

**Remus's POV**

I was walking around the train station wondering just where on Earth my friends had gotten to, when I heard Sirius' unmistakable shout of "MOONY!"

"There you are!" I shouted to him as he ran toward me, quite like a...dog, in fact. "Where are James and Peter?" I asked right before being knocked flat on my back as Sirius tackled me to the ground.

"Oh, they're on the train already saving us a compartment!" he answered. Then added, "Come on Moony, lets GO!!!"

I was then dragged by my sleeve, while trying also to carry my trunk and various other items I had with me. "Er, Sirius, do you think you could either stop dragging me, or help me carry some of this junk?" I asked.

"SURE THING MOONY!" he screamed back at me, grabbing a bag out of my hand and galloping off down the station to the part of the train I assumed James and Peter to be. He must of had a lot of sugar that morning, or maybe he was just excited to be going back to Hogwarts; I sure was.

We reached the compartment James and Peter had saved for us, and clambered through the small door with all my stuff. I was out of breath from trying to keep up with Sirius and carry all my stuff.

"MOONY!" shouted James and Peter in unison, both of them jumping up to greet me enthusiastically, though not quite as enthusiastically as Sirius, as that would be impossible.

"MARAUDERS ARE UNITED, IT IS TIME TO START THE MADNESS!!!!" screamed Sirius, possibly the loudest he's ever screamed in his life.

"YEAH!!" we all said back to him.

We all moved around our stuff so we would have the maximum amount of room in the compartment, and settled down for the ride. I took out a book I'd been reading, while James challenged Sirius to a game of exploding snap. Peter looked on anxiously, he always got excited when James and Sirius played something.

**Sirius POV**

Gods, I was so excited to be going back to Hogwarts. When I saw Moony I charged at him like a horse, and then pounced on him like the dog I am. When we got to our compartment, Prongs and I played a game of exploding snap, while Moony read a book and Wormtail watched.

"YEAHHHH!!!" i screamed as the cards exploded. This was my favorite part.

"Why do you always get so excited when it explodes Padfoot?" asked Peter curiously.

"Well, duh Pete, is there anything cooler than when a bunch of cards EXPLODE?!" I asked.

"Er...I don't know..."

"Well, I think there is!" James added.

"Yeah, what would that be Prongsie?" i wondered aloud.

"LILY EVANS!" he screamed, face suddenly distorting into a look of fear, and pointed to the compartment door, where she was standing scowling at us. She looked angry. and that was _very _scary.

"Do you need to be so loud all the time? Why are you screaming!?" she screamed, but then fled before I had a chance to answer.

"So, uh, Prongs, is Evans really the coolest thing ever?" I asked him in amazement.

"No, but she's pretty damn close! I was going to say that TOAST is the coolest thing ever..." he said, and Remus sniggered from his corner. James really did say strange things sometimes...

**James POV**

I couldn't believe I was finally going back to Hogwarts. I missed that place so much in the summer, and especially my friends. Well, Sirius was at my house the majority of the summer because he had run away and been disowned...but this was different.

After me and Sirius played the riveting game of exploding snap, we sat about the compartment restlessly, wonder what else there was to do.

We finally decided to start planning a new prank, but Remus interrupted us.

"Um, guys, you know that I'm a prefect right?" he asked.

"Why, sure we do Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, you know I probably shouldn't be pranking anymore, seeing as I'm supposed to set a goo-"

"ONCE A MARAUDER, FOREVER A MARAUDER!" Sirius screamed, looking at Remus in amazement. "You can't just stop pranking because you're a prefect! You just can't get caught!" He added.

"Well, sure, but-"

"NO NO NO. REMUS. you are NOT saying this! OH NO!" cried Sirius, interrupting Remus and throwing himself onto the compartment floor.

Then, as Remus sensed he was fighting a losing battle, he consoled Sirius that he would continue pranking, and then went off to get us all some food. Good thing too, as I was ravenous.

"James!" cried Sirius, "Did you hear what Moony was saying?! Do you think he'll stop pranking with us?! Because he can't! And he's a marauder! And we need him, and I can't let him stop pranking!"

I could tell he was very close to hyperventilating, and obviously distraughtm so me and Pete calmed him down. By the time we got to Hogwarts and inside at the the feast, he was back to his usual hyper and happy self.

Just by looking around the Great Hall at everyone, I could tell this was going to be an excellent year, not only for pranking, but just in general.

And I couldn't wait to get started.

**So? what do you think? should I continue? leave a review and let me know what you think!!! any suggestions/comments/tips/concerns/questions/constructive criticism/recipes for brownies/any thing else you can think of are GREATLY appreciated! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. It's been a while. And I'm so so sorry for that...I'm just not really feeling this story at the moment. I decided to update, but this chapter is pretty short and very much on the crappy side...**

**thanks to all my reviewers!!!**

**Oh, and Ambermutt: you are amazing!!! thanks for trying to motivate me to write! Im sorry you had to wait so long...and, now that the wait is over, I'm repaying you with a cruddy update. I'm sorry, forgive me please!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I only own copies of the books!**

_September 2_

**Sirius POV**

As usual, Remus woke us at the crack of dawn. (8 AM!) to get down to breakfast early. Which made no sense. who in Merlin's name needed to get to breakfast early?!

We got out course schedules at breakfast, and I noticed we had potions, with the walrus, Slughorn. He loved Lily almost as much as James, which is really saying something.

I decided to give my annual pep-talk.

"Well, gentleman," I began. "We are back at school, an you know what that means-"

But I was rudely interrupted by Peter.

"Lots and Lots of difficult schoolwork to do?" he asked, nervously.

"No. It means: THE MARAUDERS ARE UNITED AND THE PRANKS WILL BEGIN! AND THEY WILL BE GREATER THAN EVER!!!" I replied, jumping onto my chair, and shouting, maybe a little too loudly...as the entire Great Hall was staring at me.

**James POV**

As Sirius began to give his usual pep talk, I found myself instead staring at Lily's shiny long red hair. Man, was she amazing!

But, soon my staring-fest was interrupted when, at Sirius' rather loud outburst, I dropped my scalding oatmeal on my lap.

"What the hell was that, Sirius?!" I asked in pain. "My legs are going to fall off! I burned them because of your insane screaming!!"

He simply stared at me, then began to eat his eggs super fast.

Stupid git...but...I had a great idea for a prank i needed to tell him...

**Peter POV**

Uh-oh. I saw the unmistakable look in James eyes.

He was planning a prank. And by the looks of it, a _big_ one.

This could not be good. I was hoping we would maybe do a little less pranking this year, seeing as we had OWLs and all.

But, maybe after this big prank, they'd stop. Yeah, I bet that's what would happen...

**A/N: Alright...review please, though I'm scared to see the kind of reviews this will get:o**

**For now I think I'm putting this story on hold. Until I can get into it again. sorry!!**


End file.
